User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Below Zero! Season 2 Episode 8: Brokenhearted
'Main Plot: Xandi/Harry ' (Xandi and Harry walk into the school.) Xandi: So have you gotten anymore texts, lately? Harry: No, not latley. Xandi: That's good. (Xandi's phone beeps.) Xandi: (reading the text outlound.) ''You know what I could really use right now? 100 dollors! Yep, I want 100 dollors and Xandi baby your gonna get it for me. XOXO! By Friday! TIK TOK! ''(Xandi and Harry look at each other.) Xandi: How am I suppost to get 100 dollors in one day?! Harry: I have no idea. Xandi: We BOTH need to find a way. (Xandi and Harry walk into differnt class rooms.) 'Opening' 'Subplot: Sophia ' (Raviva walks up to Sophia in the hallway and knocks her books out of her hands.) Raviva: Opps. Sophia: Really? You're still pissed at me for something I didn't even do? Raviva: When are you going to stop living a lie? Sophia: I'm not living a damn lie! Raviva: Ugh, you're such a lying loser and a slut. Sophia: I hate you, Raviva! (Raviva walks away laughing and Todd comes over to pick up her books.) Todd: Wow, she's really bitchy what's her promblem? Sophia: Her stupid boyfriend told her I kissed him when he actually kissed me. Todd: Ugh, Alton. He's a lier. Sophia: Yeah he is but right now I hate Raviva more. Todd: I imagen you do. Sophia: Well thanks for picking up my books. Bye. (They head to class.) 'Third Plot: Damon' (Damon, Aria and Lindsay are in the compter lap.) Damon: Have you found anything yet? Lindsay: No. Aria: I kinda did. There's this girl named Proxy Taylor on facerange and it says here she lived in Paris but has just recently moved to Canada. Damon: For real? Aria: Yeah. Damon: Click on her pics. (Aria clicks on her pictures.) Aria: She kinda looks like you. Lindsay: Yeah she kinda does. Damon: Do you think thats her? Aria: I don't know. But we can find out. Damon: How? Aria: I don't know, there has to be something on the internet to help us. I mean hello, we found you're mom this way! Damon: Ture, but Aria you're like days away from giving brith. Shouldn't you be at home, sleeping or something? Aria: No. I'm gonna help you, Kay? Lindsay: So am I, I have nothing better. Oh until five, I have cheer, but at six I'll be back. Damon: Thanks guys. (Damon hugs Aria and Lindsay.) 'Main Plot: Xandi/Harry ' (At lunch, Xandi and Harry are talking.) Xandi: You want me to steele from my mom? Harry: How else will we get the money? Xandi: I'll take 50 but you have to take the other 50 from you're mom. Harry: Fine. Text the number and ask where they want us to meet up at. (Xandi texts the number and in five seconds she gets a text back.) Xandi: She said the church down South. Harry: Okay will meet them there tomorrow after school. Xandi: I guess. (Harry kisses Xandi.) Harry: Maybe once we give them there money they will leave us alone. Xandi: Maybe. Harry: Be happy. Xandi: It's hard to be happy at a time like this! (Xandi storms off. Harry rolls his eyes.) 'Subplot: Sophia' (Across the caf. Raviva knocks Sophia's food to the ground.) Sophia: Oh my god! I hate you! Raviva: Oh, Sophie I thought we were friends. Sophia: No! Not after you balmed me for something you're boyfriend did! Raviva: Come on, he doesn't like recyled girls. Sophia: Then why does he like you? (Sophia walks away and into the compter lap and get's on facerange and makes a I Hate Raviva Group then smiles.) 'Third Plot: Damon' (The next day, Damon is running through the halls looking for Lindsay and Aria.) Damon: I found her! Lindsay: Found who? Damon: Proxy! My sister! (Damon and Lindsay hug.) Damon: Where's Aria? Lindsay: She's eating. Damon: Oh well come find her with me so I can tell her the good news! Lindsay: Okay. 'Main Plot: Xandi/Harry' (After school, Xandi and Harry walk into the church.) Xandi: I just text whoever it is and told them we were here. Harry: Okay, I'm gonna go use the restroom. Xandi: Hurry back. (Harry leaves. Xandi walks up the staries and outside to the balcony.) Xandi: Hurry up, Harry! (Someone taps on Xandi's shoulders, she turns to look and they have a clown mask on.) '' Xandi: Ahhh! ''(Harry runs up and finds there blackmailer trying to push Xandi off the balcony.) Harry: Leave her alone! (Harry takes the blackmailer off Xandi, then Xandi pushes the blackmailer and he falls over the balcony.) Xandi: Oh my god. 'Subplot: Sophia ' (After school at JavaStar, Sophia is on facerange with her phone and Todd see's.) Todd: A I Hate Raviva Group? Sophia: Yep, there was this girl named Alli she went to Degrassi, I think, and she did this with some girl named Holly J. Todd: Didn't she get in trouble with the cops? Sophia: Yeah. But I'm smarter then she is. Todd: Okay well I'm gonna like that group. Raviva's a bitch! Sophia: I already have 200 likes. Todd: Shit. I need to take lessions from you on how to get revenge on someone. Sophia: Anytime. Well I have to go home, bye. Todd: Bye. (Sophia walks out and Raviva walks up to her.) Raviva: Do you really think that stupid group is gonna hurt me? Sophia: I sure hope so. Raviva: I don't care what you and like 50 other losers think! Sophia: Sure ya don't. Ta ta. (Sophia walks away with a evil smile on her face.) 'Third Plot: Damon' (Damon runs into Ellie's house.) Damon: I found Proxy! (Ellie runs into the room.) Ellie: Really? Damon: Yes! She goes to Lakehurst! Ellie: She's that close? Damon: Yes! Ellie: Thanks for doing this. Damon: Hey I wanna meet her to. (Damon and his mom hug.) 'Main Plot: Xandi/Harry' (Xandi takes out her phone and starts calling 911. But she looks down and the body is gone.) Xandi: The body's gone. Harry: Come on lets go. (Harry get's a text, he reads it to Xandi.) Harry: You two should watch your back! I'm out to get you and I won't stop until I hurt both of you! Xandi: Let's go, Harry now! ''(Xandi and Harry run to Harry's car and drive away at full speed, someone walks out of the church with a gun in it's hand and laughs.) '' Category:Blog posts